


like a starless

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [29]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: — Ночью над этим городом нет звёзд.Мы будто под куполом.





	

Чондэ переезжает в маленький город. У неё есть только она сама и такая же маленькая, как этот безымянный город, машина. Жёлтого цвета. 

Чондэ не знает, чего ей ждать от этого места; Чондэ не знает, чего ей ждать от своей жизни опять. Там, позади, где дороги и глупые люди, не осталось для неё совершенно ничего. Чондэ переезжает в маленький город, чтобы наконец-то чувствовать себя немного больше. Она ведь тоже.

Когда-то была совсем маленькой.

 

Чондэ снимает комнату над цветочным магазином, потом устраивается на работу туда же. Ей нравятся цветы, ей нравится этот уголок, где есть что-то настолько живое, от чего жить хочется тоже. Исин, владелец магазина, дарит ей кактус в честь новоселья. Он кажется хорошим.

Всё здесь кажется таким.

 

Но не стоит себя так обманывать.

 

Через месяц Чондэ чувствует на себе взгляды, словно она или чем-то больна, или не так одета, или что вообще. Чондэ натягивает кепку на глаза, когда идёт по улице, Чондэ прячет лицо в шарфе. В этом маленьком городе маленькие люди, а Чондэ здесь не столько чужая, сколько никому не нужная. 

А чего ты хотела, выбирая эту дорогу?

Чего же?

Чондэ не знает.

 

Она выбрала это место наугад. 

Это место не выбрало её в ответ.

 

Исин заваривает чай во время обеденного перерыва, Чондэ читает книгу. Всё очень спокойно и размеренно. Ничего не напрягает. Их работа всё равно неторопливая, Чондэ нравится. Исин садится напротив неё за столик, они говорят о цветах и последних покупателях. В этих стенах на Чондэ никто не смотрит, даже Исин. В этих стенах лишь зелень.

У Чондэ внутри, может, тоже только она одна. 

Чему там быть, а?

 

Вечером к ним приходит Чона.

Она обычно привозит или пиццу, или новые растения. Чона молчалива, но она всегда им улыбается. Доброе утро, доброй ночи. У Чоны светлые, напоминают пшеницу, волосы. Она, как машина Чондэ, не вписывается в этот город. Может, поэтому она нравится Чондэ.

Исин встречает и провожает её добрым взглядом и улыбкой.

Но что-то в нём напрягается каждый раз.

Чондэ не понимает, что это значит. Иногда ей хочется снова уехать и никогда, никогда, никогда не останавливаться. Вообще нигде. И всё же Чондэ ещё здесь, в маленьком городе с маленькими людьми, продаёт цветы.

Разве это жизнь?

 

Чона вкладывает открытку в её книгу, когда приходит в следующий раз.

Там всего одно-единственное слово.

 

Разве это жизнь?

 _Нет_.

 

Но ты ничего уже не сможешь, так ведь?

 

Исин говорит, что Чона тоже когда-то сюда приехала, на выходные, а вернуться обратно у неё не получилось. Он говорит это так просто, словно это не должно казаться чем-то существенным. Не вернулась — и что?

Чондэ бы спросить что-нибудь у самой Чоны, но Чондэ не знает, где она живёт. Она мало что знает об этом городе в целом. Её конёк это цветы. Ничего другого она и не. Пока что ей хватает, пока что.

 

Однажды Чондэ решает прокатиться по городу, а потом поехать к морю. Она делает несколько кругов, но знак “Вы покидаете город N” она не видит.

Это глупо, это не кино — и Чондэ же не в нём.

Она катается так до самой ночи.

 

Маленький город с маленькими людьми запирает её в себе.

 

Исин говорит: так бывает.

Говорит: когда-нибудь он тебя отпустит.

Чондэ не спрашивает: а тебя город не? У Исина очень яркие глаза, хотя в них полно грусти. Чондэ его не развеселит. Исину отсюда уже не выбраться.

Он давно врос корнями.

Чондэ боится пустить хотя бы один.

 

Чона забегает утром, перед открытием магазина. Чона, конечно, улыбается. Что ещё делать, когда ты живёшь в подобии клетки? Поэтому Чондэ улыбается ей в ответ. Чона рассказывает про кошку своего соседа, Чондэ почему-то так внимательно слушает. Эта кошка и эта Чона как что-то более-менее настоящее. Не такое маленькое, как всё вокруг. И Чондэ выпаливает: я бы хотела увидеть эту кошку тоже. Глаза Чоны расширяются, а после она просто кивает. Я как-нибудь покажу. И улыбается снова. В этот раз её улыбка кажется очень искренней. Чондэ хранит её в памяти.

Вдруг она забудет.

Мир, который был у неё когда-то.

 

— Я не знаю, как её зовут, но я ей нравлюсь.

Чондэ не говорит Чоне: и ты нравишься мне.

Кошка сама лезет к ним в руки. 

 

Тепло.

 

— Ты заметила?

— Что я должна была?

— Ночью над этим городом нет звёзд.

Мы будто под куполом.

 

Спрятаны от другой жизни.

 

Чондэ выглядывает в ту же ночь в окно. Там правда только тьма наверху и ничего. Маленький город с маленькими людьми без единого огонька. Даже если огни всегда мёртвые, они всё равно огни. А тут их нет. Чондэ не уверена, есть ли она здесь сама. Чона пишет ей: _есть_. И этого вроде бы достаточно. Маленький город с маленькими людьми по-странному одинок.

И в этом нет ничего красивого или хорошего.

 

У Чондэ не появляется желания сбежать, найти выход или что-то такое. Она очень устала от того, что было с ней раньше. Исин говорит: это нормально. Не стоит проживать свою жизнь в одной только усталости. Чондэ плетёт ему и Чоне венки из весенних цветов. Они оба её благодарят. Может, в этом совершенно странном месте всё именно так, как надо. Чондэ некуда ехать и так. Чондэ, наверное, останется, даже если город отпустит.

 

Чона привозит им новые вазоны как раз перед обедом — и Исин угощает её после чаем. Они обсуждают прочитанные книги, какие-то новости. Это кажется обыденным. Чондэ смотрит на них, стоя за прилавком.

Какой была бы их жизнь, если бы они жили за пределами этого города, этого купола, этого всего? Какой она была бы? Бесполезно задавать такие вопросы. Чем больше _бы_ , тем меньше чего-то реального.

Чона замечает её и подмигивает.

Они могли бы жить иначе, но живут вот так.

 

В этом всё ещё нет ничего хорошего, но и плохого нет тоже.

 

Чондэ, наверное, подходит этому городу. Её машина — нет, но она сама — да. Такая же беззвёздная и такая же всё-таки маленькая. Под своим собственным куполом. Чона однажды целует её в висок на прощанье и обещает заглянуть вечером снова. Просто так. И это напоминает о звёздах, которых здесь нет и не будет. О цветах, которые прорастут и потом завянут.

Исин говорит: ты скажи ей как-нибудь.

Говорит: оно того стоит.

 

Маленький город с маленькими людьми по-странному одинок.

И он никого никогда не отпускает.

 

Не стоит себя так обманывать.

 

 

 

А через полгода Чондэ пускает свой первый корень, врастая намертво.


End file.
